Hindi Kita Sasaktan, Hindi Kita Iiwan Promise!
by Shinku921
Summary: Ang promise ay promise!


**I don't own Mirmo de pon.**

**Yung italicized words, uhm… prang kinakausap ung sarili. Something like that.**

**Daisuke is not a character from Mirmo de Pon. I just added him.**

* * *

**Hindi Kita Sasaktan, Hindi Kita Iiwan… Promise!**

Sa ilalim ng isang puno, habang nagpapahinga ang magkaibigang Katie at Daisuke….

Daisuke: Katie, gusto ko sanang malaman mo, gusto kita. Kahit bata palang tayo, gusto ko pag-laki natin, kaw magiging 1st girlfriend ko.

Katie: Huh? Dati ko pa alam. Gusto din kita eh.

Daisuke: Sinabi ko na ngayon kasi baka hindi na tayo magkita ulit. Aalis na kami dito. Lilipat na kami ng ibang lugar.

Katie: Saang lugar?

Daisuke: Ewan. Sabi ni Mama, malayo.

Naiyak si Katie…

Katie: Paano 'yun? Edi hindi na kita makikita?

Daisuke: Basta tandaan mo lang. Hindi kita sasaktan. Hindi kita iiwan. Promise yan!

Katie: Pero aalis ka na.

Daisuke: Babalik ako. Dito sa lugar na 'to.

Katie: Kailan?

Daisuke: Kapag malaki na tayo.

Katie: Sige. Hihintayin kita.

Daisuke: Hwag ka ng umiyak. Baka mapagalitan ako sa nanay mo. Hehe. Oh, ano? Oras na. Aalis na kami. Bye.

Katie: Bye din. Hwag mo akong kalimutan ah.

Daisuke: Syempre, hindi noh.

* * *

Recess Time!!!

Kyle: Dapat siguro ngayon ko na sabihin na gusto ko siya.

Dylan: Sino?

Kyle: Si Katie. Ung Vice President ng Student Council.

Dylan: Ha??? _Gusto ko din siya eh._

Kyle: Alam ko, close kayo kasi SC ka din. Tulungan mo ako mapalapit sa kanya.

Dylan: Bakit ako pa? Pwede naman yung iba na lang.

Kyle: Bestfriend kaya kita.

Dylan: Hindi pwede sa'kin.

Kyle: Bakit?

Dylan: Dahil… Dahil… Dahil gusto ko din siya. Siya yung kinekwento ko sa'yo noon pa.

Kyle: Ah, ganon?! So, we're mortal enemies then.

Dylan: Hindi naman sa ganon pero…

Kyle: Hwag ka ng mag-pero. Tinuring kitang betsfriend tapos aagawan mo lang ako.

Dylan: Ako dapat ang mag-sabi nyan.

Kyle: Whatever! May the best man win na lang.

Lumabas ng Canteen si Kyle…

Dylan: _Hay naku! Bakit kasi sa dinamidami ng babae, naging magkaribal pa kami! Nasira ang friendship dahil lang kay Katie. Pero hindi ko rin pwedeng isuko ang love ko sa kanya._

* * *

Student Council…

Katie: Since absent si President. Ako na lang mag-explain.

Azumi: Kahit kailan di ko pa nakita si President sa mga meeting ng SC. Kailan ba siya magpapakita? Siya ang President pero wala siya lagi.

Katie: Busy lang siya. Tinutulungan niya yung mga teachers. Oo nga pala. Daisuke ang pangalan niya kung hindi niyo alam.

Dylan: _Daisuke, sino ka ba talaga???_

Katie: So, ganito yan. Marami tayong naka-pilang activities pero iisa-isahin natin. Dapat kasi magawa natin lahat.

Haruka: Kung ganon, dapat divide na lang natin. Sabihin nating every month, may activity.

Koichi: Tama si Haruka. Hindi tayo mahihirapan kapag ganon ang gagawin natin.

Katie: Pero ang problema, by seasons kasi eh.

Dylan: So, i-base na lang natin sa season. Kung Sport Festival, siguro pwede 'yun sa buwan ng August or September.

Katie: Oo. Naisip ko na din 'yan. Well, paghandaan niyo na lang kapag patapos na ang klase, doon mas marami.

Azumi: Ok.

Katie: 'Yun lang. Sige. Magkita kita na lang tayo bukas.

Nagsi-alis na ang iba pero naiwan pa sina Katie at si Dylan…

Dylan: Katie, may sasabihin sana ako sa'yo.

Katie: Ano 'yun?

Dylan: Gusto ka kasi ng bestfriend ko. Si Kyle. Kilala mo?

Katie: Oo. Malapit lang ang bahay nila sa'min eh.

Dylan: Alam mo kasi, kahit gusto ka na niya…

Katie: Hayaan mo. Si Daisuke lang naman ang gusto ko eh.

Dylan: Pero… Gusto din kita eh. *blushing*

Katie: Pero dati mo pa alam na si Daisuke lang ang gusto ko diba? Pasensya na.

Dylan: _Ang… saket!_

Katie: Mauna na ako. Ayoko ng mga usapang ganito. Bye!

Habang pauwi si Dylan, hindi niya makalimutan ang mga nangyari kani kanina lang…

Dylan: _Ang bilis ng mga nangyari. Pakiramdam ko, nawala lahat ng nasa akin. Kung alam ko lang, sana pinag-bigyan ko na lang si Kyle._

Hanggang makauwi siya, 'yun lang ang iniisip niya hindi talaga mawala sa isip niya.

Kinabukasan, nakita ni Dylan si Katie na kasama si Daisuke at mukhang nag-aaway sila. Pa-simple siyang nakinig sa pinag-uusapan ng dalawa.

Dylan: _Siya pala 'yung Daisuke..._

Katie: Akala ko ba gusto mo din ako?

Daisuke: Noon 'yon! Hindi ngayon.

Katie: Ano?

Daisuke: Bingi ka ba? Sabi ko noon 'yon, hindi na ngayon.

Katie: Nangako ka. Sisirain mo lang ba ang pangakong 'yon?

Daisuke: Kung nangako man ako, nakalimutan ko na 'yon? What's the sense kung nakalimutan na diba?

Katie: Ipapa-alala ko sa'yo. Sa ilalim na puno, bago ka umalis. Noong bata pa tayo. Sinabi mo na babalikan mo ako. At ako ang magiging 1st girlfriend mo.

Daisuke: Kahit kailan, hindi ako nangako sa mga babae ng ganyan. At hindi ikaw ang type ko noh. Kung magiging kasing ganda mo si Azumi, baka pwede pa kitang patulan.

Naiyak si Katie…

Daisuke: Akala mo ba cute ka kapag umiiyak ka? Para sabihin ko sa'yo, ang pangit mo.

Dylan: _Ang sama niya!_

Daisuke: Oh, sige. Mauna na ako sa classroom. Wala akong balak sumabay sa'yo.

Lalapit na sana si Dylan kay Katie nang maka-alis na si Daisuke pero biglang lumabas si Kyle at mabilis na lumapit kay Kaite.

Dylan: _Bakit ba ang bilis ng lalaking 'to?? Kahit saan, sumusulpot lang bigla._

Nakinig na lang ulit sa usapan si Dylan.

Kyle: Ayos ka lang ba, Katie?

Kaite: Kyle..

Kyle: Sorry, hindi ko sinasadyang makinig sa usapan niyo. Napadaan lang ako at nakita kitang umiiyak kaya nilapitan kita.

Katie: Ok lang. At least, ikaw hindi ka kasing sama ni Daisuke. Hindi ko alam na ganun pala ang totoong ugali niya.

Kyle: Hwag kang mag-alala. Nandito lang ako. Hindi ko hahayaang saktan ka ng iba.

Katie: Pero…

Kyle: Kung ayos lang sa'yo, pwede ba kitang maging girlfriend?

Katie: Sigurado ka ba? Sa pangit kong 'to, hindi ka ba maiilang.

Kyle: Hindi ka pangit. Maganda ka. Hwag mo na lang pansinin si Daisuke.

Katie: Salamat, Kyle.

Nasaktan naman si Dylan sa mga narinig niyang 'yon.

Dylan: _Ganito ba talaga??? Natalo niya ako…_

Tumakbo si Dylan papunta sa CR at doon siya umiyak dahil hindi niya nakaya ang mga nangyari..

* * *

Daisuke: Nandito ba ang lahat???

Azumi: _Siya pala si Daisuke…_

Haruka: Wala si Dylan.

Daisuke: Nasaan ba siya?

Koichi: Oo nga pala. Pinapasabi niya na hindi siya makakapunta dito kasi masama ang pakiramdam niya.

Katie: _Kahit papaano naging close kami. Napano kaya 'yon?_

* * *

Dylan's Mom: Dylan, hindi ka ba kakain ngayon? Kanina ka pa nakakulong dyan sa kwarto mo. May sakit ka ba?

Pumasok sa loob ang nanay ni Dylan…

Dylan's Mom: Ano bang nangyayari sa'yo?

Dylan: Wala po.

Dylan's Mom: Wala? Magsimula kaninang umuwi ka, nakakulong ka na sa kwarto mo.

Dylan: Masakit lang po ang ulo ko. 'Yun lang po. Kaya hwag po kayong mag-alala.

Dylan's Mom: Tara. Kumain ka na. Para makainom ka ng gamot.

Dylan: Mauna na po kayo. Wala akong gana.

Dylan's Mom: Sa tingin ko, may problema ka.

Dylan: Wala po.

Dylan's Mom: Sigurado ka?

Dylan: Opo.

Dylan's Mom: Kung wala, bakit ka nagkukulong? Kapag sumasakit ang ulo mo, hindi ka naman ganyan katamlay.

Dylan: Masakit lang po talaga ang ulo ko.

Dylan's Mom: Kung ayaw mo sabihin, ok lang. Pero hwag mong pahirapan ng ganyan ang sarili mo. Hindi tama yan.

Dylan: Opo.

Kinabukasan…

Kyle: Good morning, Dylan!

Dylan: Good moning din, Kyle…

Kyle: Alam mo na siguro kaya wala kang sigla?

Dylan: Ang alin? *nagpapanggap na hindi alam*

Kyle: I won! Nanalo ako. Kami na ni Katie.

Dylan: Congrats.

Kyle: Kung hindi mo sana ako kinaribal, sana, magkaibigan pa tayo. Alam mo naman na wala kang panama sakin eh.

Dylan: Wala akong pakelam.

Kyle: Ok. Sabi mo eh, Loser.

* * *

Daisuke: Good morning, Dylan. Ok na ba pakiramdam mo?

Dylan: Oo. _Bakit ba ganito?! Kapag nakikita ko si Katie, nasasaktan ako lalo._

Haruka: Mabuti pa, simulan na natin ang morning session natin. Baka magsimula na ang klase.

Daisuke: Mabuti pa nga.

* * *

Koichi: Dylan… Dylan… Dylan!!!

Dylan: Oh? *mejo nagulat*

Koichi: Bakit ba ang lalim ng iniisip mo? Kanina ka pa ah.

Dylan: Wala. May naalala lang ako.

Koichi: Hindi ka naman ganyan ah.

Dylan: Iniisip ko kasi 'yung mga activities na gagawin natin for this month.

Koichi: Hwag mo ng problemahin 'yon. Si Haruka na daw bahala sa designs.

Dylan: Ganun ba?

Koichi: Oo. Hinahanap ka nga pala ni Kyle kanina. Sumabay ka na daw mag lunch sa kanila ni Katie.

Dylan: Hwag na. Baka masira ko pa moment nila.

Koichi: Sabagay. Kaw lang ang walang karelasyon sa SC noh?

Dylan: Ows?

Koichi: Oo. Kasi Girlfriend ko si Haruka. Boyfriend ni Katie si Kyle. At si President naman 'yung bf ni Azumi.

Dylan: Ayos lang yan.

Koichi: Hindi ka naman mahihirapan maghanap. Kasi may hitsura ka naman.

Dylan: Wala na akong balak magka-girlfriend.

Koichi: Sigurado ka?

Dylan: Oo.

Koichi: Magbabago din ang isip mo.

Haruka: Excuse me lang. Koichi, di ka pa ba kakain? Mauuna na ako.

Koichi: Sasabay na ako. Dylan, maya na lang ulit ah.

Dylan: Ok. _Dapat ko na nga sigurong isuko si Katie. Wala namang mangyayari kung habang-buhay akong magkakaganito._

Eights months later…

Daisuke: Ito na ang last pero busiest month natin. Dahil last nga, naisip namin ng mga teachers na gawing pinaka masaya para maging memorable.

Azumi: Ayos lang 'yan. Madami naman tutulong diba?

Daisuke: Oo.

Dylan: Ano bang theme?

Katie: Uhm… Kanya kanyang gimik bawat class.

Dylan: Ah… Mukhang masaya nga 'to.

Haruka: Ang problema lang nyan ay 'yung mga umbrella tents na gagamitin.

Koichi: Hindi na. May nakausap na ako na mapagrerentahan.

Daisuke: Kung ganon, ung harap ng school nalang ung tatrabauhin natin. Simulan na natin, tara.

Lunch time na pero hindi pa nila natapos ang corridor.

Kyle: Katie, hindi ka pa rin ba sasabay?

Katie: Hindi na muna. Next time na lang.

Kyle: Ano ba? Four months ka ng hindi sumasabay.

Haruka: Four months? Ngayon lang tayo naging busy ng ganito ah.

Katie: Marami kasi akong ginagawa. Nakikita mo naman siguro.

Kyle: Hay nako… Mag-usap tayo mamaya.

Umalis na si Kyle…

Katie: Ano bang problema nun?

Haruka: Sundan mo na kaya.

Katie: Hayaan mo siya. Kung mahal talaga niya ako, maiintindihan niya na busy ang SC ngayon.

* * *

Kyle: Buti naman nakadating ka.

Katie: Dismissed na kaya.

Kyle: Narinig ko kanina kay Haruka na hindi naman kayo busy last four months pero bakt sinabi mo na busy ka?

Katie: Tinapos ko 'yung mga projects syempre. Ayoko ng laging late mag pass.

Kyle: Group project 'yon ah. Di ba nila ginawa? Alam naman nilang SC ka.

Katie: Alam nila. Pero tinapos ko lang. Kaya nga tinawag na group project kasi lahat may role na gagawin.

Kyle: Kahit na. Project lang aabot ng four months?

Katie: Marami akong ginagawang iba. Sinabi ko na dati na busy ang pagiging member ng SC.

Kyle: Paano naman ako?

Katie: Kaya mo naman sigurong maghintay.

Kyle: Oo. Kaya ko. Pero nakakasawa na.

Katie: Hindi ka pa ba makakapaghintay?

Kyle: Hindi na. Kaya pala ayaw sa'yo ni Daisuke, kasi ganyan ka. Tama siya. Pangit ka nga. Pati ugali mo. Pasalamat ka nga at pinatulan pa kita.

Katie: Hindi ko sinabing ligawan mo ako.

Kyle: Hindi kita niligawan, remember? Tinatanong palang kita, payag ka na agad. No choice ka naman kasi wala ng papatol sa'yo.

Naiyak na si Katie dahil sa mga sinabi ni Kyle…

Katie: Ang sakit mo namang magsalita.

Kyle: Kahit masakit 'yon, totoo naman.

Katie: Nakikipag break ka na ba?

Kyle: Ano pa ba sa tingin mo?

Katie: Umalis ka na nga sa harap ko! Ayaw na kitang makita!

Kyle: Pasalamat ka, kahit papano, may galang ako sa mga babaeng katulad mo. Dyan ka na nga.

* * *

Koichi: Hindi ka pa ba uuwi?

Dylan: Hindi pa. Mamaya na. Dito na muna ako. _Sa ilalim ng puno kung saan ako nangako._

Haruka: Sige. Kaw bahala.

Dylan: *smile*

Daisuke: Bye.

Dylan: Bye din.

Maya maya pa, dumating naman si Katie…

Dylan: Katie? Anong nangyari sa'yo? Bakit ka umiiyak?

Katie: Wala. Akala ko ba umuwi na kayo?

Dylan: Uhm... mabuti pa nga umuwi na ako.

Katie: Bakit hindi mo agad sinabi na pangit pala ako?

Dylan: Hindi ka naman pangit. Bakit ko sasabihin 'yon?

Katie: Sinabi sa'kin 'yon ni Kyle. Nakipag break na siya sa'kin.

Dylan: Katie…_'Yun siguro ang dahilan kung bakit siya umiiyak._

Katie: Bakit ba lagi na lang ako minamalas?!

Dylan: Hindi ka mamalasin… Kung…

Katie: Ano bang sinasabi mo?! Minalas na nga ako eh.

Lumapit naman si Dylan at yinakap si Katie na kinagulat niya…

Dylan: Hindi ka mamalasin kung hinintay mo ako. Nakalimutan mo na ba? Hindi kita sasaktan, hindi kita iiwan. Promise ko sa'yo yan, diba?

Katie: Daisuke?

Dylan: Naalala mo pa pala.

Katie: Pero Dylan ang pangalan mo eh.

Dylan: Nickname ko ang Daisuke.

Katie: Bakit hindi mo agad sinabi?

Dylan: Sinabi mo kasi na si President lang ang gusto mo. Sorry. Sana pala sinabi ko nalang agad. Gaya ng promise ko, ikaw ang 1st gilfriend ko.

Katie: Hindi ka ba naiinis dahil nauna pa sa'yo si Kyle?

Dylan: Ok lang 'yon. Basta ang promise ay promise.

**

* * *

**

**The End**

**Kung pangit man, paki sabi na lang sa review niyo. Mas gusto ko na sinasabi niyo kung pangit ba or maganda. Para kung pangit man, alam ko. Hehe. This is my first time to publish a story. Kaya kung hindi niyo magustuhan, ok lang.**

**_"Priecia**


End file.
